


029. Does That Ever Work?

by JjdoggieS



Series: Prompts, Headcanons, & Requests [29]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: AU, Cheesy, Diego is a flirt, F/M, Not Related, Pickup Lines, Prompt Fill, Short, Texting, Vanya is a flirt, Vanya's boss is an ass, Viego, White Kraken, WhiteKraken, and an Idiot, but right at the same time, prompt, too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: Does That Line Ever Work For Ya?White Kraken/Viego





	029. Does That Ever Work?

D: What's a smart, attractive man like myself doing without your phone number?

Vanya had to keep herself from rolling her eyes. This guy, Diego Perez, would send her a really cheesy, stupid, obnoxious pick-up line every day.

If she was being completely honest, she looked forward to getting the awful pick-up lines every day. And she would never tell him this, but they did brighten her otherwise monotonous office work as some pompous asshole's assistant.

Stealing a quick glance into the windows of her boss's office, Vanya quickly typed a short reply to Mr. Perez.

V: Does that line ever work for ya?

She put her phone on her desk and pretended to peruse her emails, awaiting his reply. The quick ding pulled her back to her phone.

D: Every time V

Willing herself yet again to not roll her eyes.

V: Almost every time D. Nice try

Her boss's office door clicked open as she quickly dropped her phone back on her desk. "Ms. Petrov, could you assist me with something for a moment?" Shit, what now?

Vanya pushed herself out of her chair, standing for the absolute wreck of her boss, "Of course Mr. Johnson."

The two walked back into his office, and while she was reprimanded by her boss for using work time as personal time, whatever, all she was thinking about was D.

And when she returned to her desk there was another message awaiting her.

D: Mezzo's? @8?

Vanya didn't even attempt to hide her grin.

V: See you there


End file.
